Hidden Agenda
|prev = The Great Escape |next = On The Waterfront |date = 2013 |conflict = War against the GLA |place = Cairo, Egypt |result = GLA loyalists' victory |side1 = Global Liberation Army |side2 = GLA Splinter Cell |side3 = |goal1 = Capture the first Command Center in the city Capture the second Command Center by the river Capture or destroy the last Command Center |goal2 = Repel the enemy Defend the Command Centers |goal3 = Destroy the Sneak Attack near the oil refinery only. |commanders1 = GLA Commander Jarmen Kell Mohmar |commanders2 = Prince Kassad |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = GLA Arsenal: *Scud Launcher *Radar van *Demo Trap *Bomb Truck *Scorpion Tank *Technical *Quad Cannon *Rocket Buggy *Stinger Site *Tunnel Network *Worker *Black Market *Barracks *Arms Dealer *Palace *Command Center *Supply Stash *Marauder Tank |forces2 = GLA stealth arsenal: *Three Command Centers *Combat Cycle *Stealth Rebel *All Camo netting *Terrorist *One Scorpion Tank *Fake Black Market *Three RPG Troopers *GPS Scrambler *Sneak Attack |forces3 = *5 Crusader Tanks *2 Humvees *2 Comanches *Rangers |casual1 = Moderate *One Rocket Buggy |casual2 = All: *GPS Scrambler *Sneak Attack *Kassad himself *Three Command Centers *Military forces and bases |casual3 = All Rangers Three Crusaders }} '''Hidden Agenda '''is the second mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. It is an operation to unite the organization once more and seize the stealth technology needed to wage war against the 'infidels'. GLA loyalists fought against Prince Kassad at his Cairo stronghold. Background With the GLA leadership still in disarray, GLA splinter factions fought each other for power and control of the organization. One of those splinter groups was headed by Prince Kassad, a General who specialized in stealth and camouflage. His technologies were vital to the future of the Global Liberation Army, but Kassad is unwilling to share them with his fellow "freedom fighters". GLA troops loyal to Deathstrike, then had no choice, but to forcibly acquire them and eliminate Kassad. The Battle Before the Battle Whilst a GLA Commander entered Cairo near the Pyramids and the Sphinx, a loyalist Rocket Buggy patrolled the surrounding area "seeing nothing but dust for hours" despite reports of troop movements linked to Prince Kassad. Before returning to base however, the buggy was ambushed and destroyed by a hidden Scorpion tank. The GLA Commander was then given a short demonstration of the tactical benefits of Kassad's technologies; the GPS Scrambler and Sneak Attack abilities were put to use by Kassad against a small American garrison at a nearby oil rig. Accessing More Resources Knowing that Kassad would utilize his own stealth arsenal against him, the GLA Commander surrounded his base with Radar Vans and Demo Traps to detect and surprise the enemy. This worked, when three of Kassad's Rebels were detected and later killed by one of the demo traps. However, he built up his defenses since it would only be a matter of time before Kassad can gather a large force to batter through the defensive line. Objective #1 - GPS Scrambler The first Command Center housed the GPS Scrambler technology, but this was defended by a camouflaged Arms Dealer and Barracks that were detected by the radar scans. To eliminate any stealth units, the Commander brought his Radar van along and sent his forces to the town. After a minor skirmish at the town, the Commander quickly captured the Command Center and seized the GPS Scrambler. Along the way, he sent a Rebel to capture a Black Market located just outside the city to gain more funds and upgrade his forces. Objective #2 - Sneak Attack The second Command Center housed the Sneak Attack technology located across the river with defenses similar to the first Command Center. Making worthwhile use of the radar scans and the newly-acquired GPS Scambler on his army, the Commander sneaked his army across the river and lauched a surprise frontal assault on the base. It was not before that the Commander seized the second Command Center, and with it the Sneak Attack technology. Objective #3 - Eliminate Prince Kassad With both the Scrambler and the Sneak Attack technologies at the hands of the GLA loyalists, the last thing to do was to kill Prince Kassad. Unfortunately, all access points to Kassad's main HQ were blocked or destroyed by Kassad and his Command Center was littered with his camoflauged base defenses. Using the radar scan again, the Commander used his Scud Launchers and destroyed every single Stinger Site and unit he could detect, while his best forces entered one of their own Tunnel Networks. The Commander, then positioned the Sneak Attack over the cliffs and his forces wreaked havoc everywhere surrounding Kassad's HQ. This time, the Commander did not want to capture Kassad's HQ and instead destroyed it. Prince Kassad is presumed to be buried among the wreckage. Aftermath With the main splinter group destroyed and its leader eliminated, the GLA was united once more under Deathstrike's leadership and prepared to make their comeback against the Americans in the Mediterranean Sea. Walkthrough Initially, sell the Demo Traps and build static defenses while you build your force. Build as many as 6 Radar Vans to spot the invisible enemies around. Then build a force to eliminate Kassad's spies near your village first, then eliminate the safe route's Demo traps then match Kassad's forces on the villages. Capture the Oil Derricks,Artillery Platforms,Oil Refinery and the abandoned Black to be useful to you. The first Command Center is near a bridge. Eliminate the defenders and capture it, the Barracks and the Arms Dealer nearby. You will get the GPS ability. Then the 2nd Command Center is near a mountain range. All of the base and the defenders are invisible,unless scanned.You must eliminate the defenders and capture the second Command Center. You will get the Sneak Attack ability. You can also go to the area where Kassad eliminates the US outpost, capturing the Oil Derrick and eliminating Kassad's damaged Sneak Attack. The last Command Center is either captured or destroyed (the former is easier). The last one is in the middle of a lake accessible only by a strip of land in the mountaintop. Trivia *﻿In the in-game cutscene, a loyalist Rocket Buggy was destroyed by one of Kassad's Scorpion Tanks. However, in the Generals Challenge and Skirmish modes, Kassad does not have access to Scorpion Tanks. *In medium difficulty, Kassad will build a Scud Storm near his main Command center after the other two have been captured. *The player can see the rest of the American base in the bottom left of the map, across the river. There, a Sneak Attack tunnel and an Oil Derrick that can be both captured. *In Hard difficulty, the player gets a Chinese Bunker in the starting base. *While black markets cannot be build, Kassad has a few of them on the base near the Second and Third Command Center, one to the west of Second Command Center below the cliff, and another two on the cliff itself. Revealing them and capturing is advised as the player will be able to research some upgrades. Videos C&C_Zero_Hour_- GLA 2 - Hidden Agenda|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour missions Category:Zero Hour GLA Missions